Problem: To visit his grandmother, Ishaan takes a train 2.28 kilometers and a bike 2.1 kilometers. How many kilometers is Ishaan's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on bike = total distance. ${2}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Ishaan travels 4.38 kilometers in total.